un año nuevo y nuevos amores
by Mizuku Nagashii
Summary: al parecer Nagihiko está muy enamorado de Amu-chan pero el no se anima a decircelo por que cree que aún le gusta Tadase... pero en realidad no es así
1. Chapter 1

AmuHiko: Capitulo 1 - ¿Mis sentimientos por el cambiaron?

Ya estamos en la secundaria aún recuerdo las aventuras que pasamos todos juntos, y todo sigue igual, Utau con su carrera de cantante, Kukai con el football, Yaya… sigue siendo Yaya, Rima es más simpática, Tadase sigue siendo tímido, Ikuto sigue en busca de su padre y Nagihiko cool como siempre. En la primaria yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Tadase pero ahora… ¿creo que ahora mis sentimientos por el cambiaron? (esa es la pregunta que se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez).

Sra. Hinamori: Amu-chan, levántate que llegarás tarde el primer día de clases

Amu: Ehh, como puede ser tarde? Puse mi despertador anoche (cambiándose rápido)

Ami: Es que te veías cansada y apagué tú despertador one-chan

Amu: Ami sabes que tengo que ir al colegio hoy y tengo que poner el despertador por que si no ¡ NO ME VOY A LEVANTAR! –dice muy molesta

Ami: Lo, siento – dice haciendo un pucherito

Amu: Uhf, que sea la última vez Ami-chan – dice con una sonrisa

Ami: Claro

*Amu tomó una galleta y salió corriendo al colegio*

Mientras corría …

Su: Yo vi cuando Ami entró a tu cuarto a apagar tu despertador Amu-chan

Amu: ¿Por qué no la detuviste? – dice mientras corría a las apuradas

Su: ¡Ya sabes como soy cuando tengo sueño Amu-chan, no tengo ganas de nada! Y aparte le tengo miedo a tu hermanita

Miki: En otras palabras, digamos que eres vaga Su – dice riéndose junto a Ran

Su: Nadie pidió que acotes Miki – dice muy molesta

Ran: No es para que te enojes Su – dice entre risas

Dia: ¡Ya paren las tres!

Dia: Tenemos que alentar a Amu-chan para que no llegue tarde

Ran: Es cierto

Vamos Amu-chan, vamos Amu-chan, tu puedes Amu-chan, vamos Amu-chan

Tu puedes Amu-chan ¡YAY!

Amu: ¡Si llego! ¡Si llego!

Amu:¡Justo a tiempo!

¡Amu-chan! – *escuchó Amu por detrás de ella, era Nagihiko*

Nagihiko: Bue… buenos días Amu-chan – dice agitado

Amu: Buenos días Nagihiko – dice con una sonrisa

Amu: Oye que te parece si vamos a ver en que clase nos asignaron este año – dice un poco ruborizada

Nagihiko: Claro – dice con una sonrisa

Nagihiko: Y Amu-chan ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Amu: Mmm… bien

Amu: ¿Pero por que me preguntas si la mayor parte de las vacaciones estuvimos todos divirtiéndonos?

Nagihiko: Si lo se, pero puede que haya pasado algo o sentiste algo anormal y no hayas querido comentarlo

Amu: La verdad no pasó nada – dice con la vista hacia el suelo y una mirada triste

* Nagihiko notó que sucedía algo pero no quiso comentarlo

Nagihiko: Amu-chan, ahí están las carteleras

Amu: Oh, claro – dice como desorientada

Nagihiko: Eh, estamos en la misma clase

Amu: De verdad, que bueno – dice muy alegre

Amu: Tadase y Rima están en la otra clase

Nagihiko: Amu-chan vamos ya tocó la campana – dice mientras tomaba la mano de Amu para ir a clases

* Amu estaba tan roja como un tomate que por distraerse se tropezó

Amu: Ahhh…auch

Nagihiko: Amu-chan te encuentras bien

Amu: Si, Nagihiko gracias – dice aún roja

* Amu se paró y siguieron caminando. Al llegar al salón Amu y Nagihiko se sentaron al lado. En el almuerzo Nagi y Amu se encontraron con Tadase y Rima (Rima y Nagihiko con la misma rutina de siempre)

Rima: Si llegas a tocarle un solo pelito a Amu te juro que te haré desaparecer

Nagihiko: Estas celosa de que voy a pasar mucho más tiempo con Amu-chan y tú NO – dice con ese tono burlón

Rima: No estoy celosa tonto – dice molesta

Rima: La quiero proteger de hombres como tú, quien sabe lo que le puedes hacer

Nagihiko: Rima-chan que mente más podrida que tienes nunca haría cosas asquerosas con la mejor amiga de mi hermana – dice riéndose pero a la ves queriéndose suicidar por haber sacado el tema de Nadeshiko.

Rima: Mejor amiga, SU MEJOR AMIGA SOY "YO" – dice que por poco no explota

Nagihiko: Nop, su mejor amiga es Nadeshiko te lo deletreo si quieres N-A-D-E-S-H-I-K-O, Nadeshiko – dice ya cayéndole las lagrimas de la risa y la desesperación

Rima: Amu dile a este tipo que soy tu mejor amiga – dice a con lágrimas en los ojos

Nagihiko: Aún siegues con esas lagrimas falsas – ¬.¬

Tadase: Ya paren… las dos son sus mejore amigas

*Amu estaba levemente ruborizada pero a su vez estaba triste porque ella ya no sentía algo por Tadase digamos que estaba confundida *

Amu: Pero Nagihiko también es mi mejor amigo – dice muy ruborizada

Amu: Pe-pero Rima tu tambien lo eres – dice nerviosa (ya que de Rima no se sabe que esperar)

Rima: Solo por esta ves ganaste la batalla Fujisaki pero no se repetirá – dice alejando de ellos (en realidad Tadase se la estaba llevando para prevenir accidentes)

Amu: Rima… hay veces que me preocupo por ella – dice seguido de un suspiro

Nagihiko: Es verdad nunca se sabe que puede llegar a hacer, pero esta batalla le gane – dice con un bailecito de victoria

*Amu se reía

Nagihiko: Amu-chan vamos a clases

Amu: si, esta bien

*Al terminar el día…*

Amu- Ahhh que día tan agotador y encima es el primero…

Nagihiko: Bueno… vele el lado positivo

Amu: que hay de positivo

Nagihiko: Mmm… que solo nos queda cinco años más de escuela

Amu: eso no es positivo!

Nagihiko: bueno que tal si te enamoras de alguien nuevo… y que lo quieras y que el te quiera – le dice como diciendo que es el

Amu: Mmm… no lo se… puede ser

Amu: bueno nos vemos Nagihiko

Nagihiko: Adiós Amu-chan

Rythm: por que no se lo dijiste hoy

Nagihiko: decirle que – dice con la mirada baja y con una gotita en la cabeza

Temari: que ella te gusta

Nagihiko: se lo iba a decir pero la noté rara dos veces un cuando le pregunté si no había sentido algo en el verano, y segundo cuando vio a Hotori-kun

Rythm: tal vez ella ya no está enamorada de el

Nagihiko: tu lo crees?

_Fin del Capitulo 1._


	2. capitulo 2

_AmuHiko: Capitulo 2 – Ella ya no siente nada por "El"._

*Al otro día

Ran: Amu-chan cuidado con el pos… te

Amu: Auch, eso me pasa por levantarme tarde de nuevo – dice en el suelo

Miki: Y por no poner el despertador Amu-chan, esta vez no fue culpa de Ami

Amu: Ahhh es verdad pero… por que sigo aquí tengo que llegar a tiempo

*por suerte Amu llegó a tiempo y el profesor empezó a dar clases

*Luego de la escuela

Amu: Ahhh que aburrimiento, siete horas de sufrimiento es injusto – dice malhumorada

Nagihiko: Si tan solo nos pagaran para venir al colegio

Amu: Si es verdad "vamos a decirle al director" aún debe estar en la escuela– dice con estrellitas el los ojos *.*

Nagihiko: Amu-chan solo bromeaba no era enserio – dice con una gota en la cabeza mientras Amu lo jalaba de la mano

Utau: Aja, así que Amu y Nagihiko de la mano mmm… aquí pasa algo?

Amu: Ehh Utau no es nada y… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice un poco ruborizada

Utau: Nada solo pasaba por aquí y te vi para saludarte pero veo que justo interrumpí algo así que mejor me marcho – dice con un tono burlón

Utau: Adiós Amu – se despidió

Amu: Esa Utau me las vas a pagar – decía para sus adentros

Nagihiko: Amu-chan

Amu: Que pasa – dice un poco molestas

Nagihiko: No nada – dice entre pequeñas risas

*Hasta que Amu se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la mano de Nagihiko cosa que se sonrojó tanto que la soltó de inmediato, él la miró y se echó a reír

Amu: Eso era lo que me quería decir, que aún lo tenía agarrado de la mano – se decía para sus adentros

Nagihiko: Amu-chan te pusiste nerviosa verdad

Amu: N…no por que dices eso – dice tartamudeando

Nagihiko: Es por que eres fácil de leer te pones roja y empiezas a tartamudear – dice riéndose

Amu: N... no es verdad – dice molesta y nerviosa

Nagihiko: Mira lo estas haciendo de nuevo – dice riéndose para molestar a Amu

Amu: Uii ya cállate – dice como una pequeña niña molesta

Nagihiko: Pero te ves linda así Amu-chan – dice un poco sonrojado

*Amu se quedó en shok mirando a Nagihiko tratando de entender con lo que quiso decir

Nagihiko: Amu-chan hay algo que tengo que decirte – dice tomándola de las manos

Nagihiko: Yo te…; Amu-chan – lo interrumpió Rima, Nagihiko soltó rápidamente a Amu

Rima: Ehh que estaban haciendo – preguntó con ese tono para ponerlos nerviosos

Nagihiko: Nada – dice así como si nada hubiera pasado

Rima: Están seguros?

Amu: Sip

Tadase: Menos mal – dijo sosteniendo a Amu de la mano

*Amu la soltó y Salió corriendo mientras todos se preguntaban lo que le pasaba

Nagihiko: Iré a buscarla

Tadase: Te acompañamos

Nagihiko: No te preocupes Hotori vallan a casa los llamaré cuando la encuentre – dice y sale corriendo

*Tadase se quedó mirando fríamente a Nagihiko cuando lo veía corriendo en dirección hacia donde fue Amu

Rima: Tadase te encuentras bien

Tadase: S… si Rima está todo bien

Rima: Mmm… que le habrá pasado a Amu-chan?

Tadase: No lo sé

*Mientras tanto…

Nagihiko: Donde te metiste Amu-chan

*Nagihiko encuentra a Amu en el puente (ese puente cuando Tadase iba a decirle a Amu lo que sentía por ella y se encuentra con Nagihiko [cap.74]) y se acerca a ella

Nagihiko: Amu-chan por que saliste corriendo de esa manera? – pregunta agitado

*Amu no responde…

Nagihiko: Amu-chan te hice una pregunta

Amu: Es que… creo que... Tadase ya… - dice de a poco

Amu: Es que creo que Tadase ya "no me gusta" – dice llorando

Nagihiko: Y por que te largas a llorar de esa manera Amu-chan?

Amu: Por que sé que él aún gusta de mí y no lo quiero lastimar

Amu: Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie

Nagihiko: A ella ya no le gusta… entonces ahora… no puedo, no puedo decirle ahora lo que siento por ella en un momento como este – se decía para sus adentros

Nagihiko: Amu-chan quieres desahogarte en mi hombro – le propone

*Amu se lanza al hombro de Nagihiko que lloró tanto que mojó todo su hombro…

Amu: Lo siento te dejé todo mojado – dice secándose las lagrimas

Nagihiko: No te preocupes solo son lagrimas – dice con una sonrisa

Nagihiko: Pero por que no le dices a Hotori que ya no gustas de él

Amu: Ya te dije que no quiero lastimar a nadie – dice más tranquila

Nagihiko: Si el te ama tendrá que entenderlo Amu-chan, en algún momento le vas a tener que decir

Amu: Lo sé, pero ese "momento" no es ahora

*Cuando Nagihiko voltea para ver a Amu nota que Tadase venía hacia ellos

Nagihiko: Amu-chan, Hotori-kun viene hacia acá

Amu: Que hago no puedo mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que me pasa – dice nerviosa

Nagihiko: Tranquila solo trata de disimular

Amu: No soy buena en eso Nagihiko

Nagihiko: Tranquila confía en mí y trata de disimular

Nagihiko: Hotori-kun te dije que te fueras a tu casa, que yo iba a buscar a Amu-chan y te llamaría

Tadase: Lo sé, pero me quedé intranquilo entonces también fui a buscarla, pero veo que ya la encontraste

Amu: Tranquilo Tadase-kun no me pasó nada estoy bien – dice tratando de disimular

Tadase: Estas segura Amu-chan

Amu: Si, tengo que irme a casa mi familia debe estar preocupada

Tadase: Te acompaño

Amu: No gracias Tadase estoy bien, adiós

Nagihiko: Adiós Amu-chan

Tadase: Adiós

*Amu se va hacia su casa …

Tadase: Que fue lo que pasó?

Nagihiko: No pasó nada… no hay de que preocuparse

Nagihiko: Bueno yo también me voy, hasta mañana Hotori

Tadase: Hasta mañana

*mientras se queda pensando que podría haber pasado entre ellos

_Fin del Capitulo 2._


	3. Capítulo 3

_AmuHiko: Capitulo 3. En las Nubes_

Amu: Tadase se abra sospechado algo?

Miki: No te preocupes Amu-chan… todo va estar bien!

Ran: Es cierto

Amu: mejor será olvidarme de esto y de él… así no tendré que preocuparme mas

*Camino al colegio…

_(Amu iba caminando y se encuentra con Nagihiko)._

Nagihiko: Buenos días Amu-chan

Amu: Oh, buenos días Nagihiko… oye que te dijo Tadase cuando yo me fui?

Nagihiko: Mmm… nada en absoluto

Amu: No sospecho de nada?

Nagihiko: De nada

Rima: quien no sospechó de nada?

Amu:_(_ _Ri… rima)- dice en su mente_

Nagihiko: _( de donde salió esta chica?)-dice en su mente_

Rima: y… no me van a decir "quien no sospechó de nada"

Amu y Nagihiko: DE NADIE! - contestaron al mismo tiempo

Rima: me están mintiendo?

Amu y Nagihiko: NO!

Rima: y por que contestan al mismo tiempo

Amu y Nagihiko: NO SE!

Rima: ok… esto es raro… mejor sigamos caminando

_(Amu y Nagihiko se miran como diciendo zafamos de esta!)._

*en el colegio

Nagihiko: por poco Rima-chan nos descubre… no entiendo de donde salió? o es que es tan pequeña que no la vimos!... debemos tener precaución- decía en su mente

Nagihiko: Amu-chan… mi querida y hermosa Amu-chan… ya no gusta de Hotori-kun… ahora puedo tener una oportunidad… y puede qu… (Fujisaki-kun) eh?

Profesora: Fujisaki-kun, está prestando atención a clases

Nagihiko: … ¬.¬u

Profesora: deje de estar en las nubes y preste atención

Nagihiko: si profesora- a todo esto Amu-chan se reía levemente con lo que estaba pasando… es hermosa cuando se ríe me encana de verla feliz

Profesora: FUJISAKI!...

*en el almuerzo en la terraza

Amu: es la primera vez que veo que la profesora te llame la atención… en que pensabas?

Nagihiko: como sabes que estaba pensando en algo?

Amu: no lo se, te veías pensativo

Nagihiko: que acaso mi cara es muy obvia?

Amu: sip… oye que vas a llevar algo para entretenerte en el campamento?

Nagihiko: campamento… que campamento?

Amu: se nota que estabas más que en las nubes… el campamento del viernes que viene… mañana nos entregan unas listas donde dicen lo que tenemos que llevar ese día

Amu: vas a ir?

Nagihiko: depende

Amu: a que te refiere?

Nagihiko: tu vas a ir?

Amu: por supuesto que si!... como no voy a ir

Nagihiko: entonces si iré

Amu: estas queriendo decir que si yo no iba al campamento tu tampoco ibas a ir?

Nagihiko: exacto Amu-chan – dice mirándola fijamente a sus ojos y viendo como se iba sonrojando de a poco

Nagihiko: Amu-chan yo…- _( lo interrumpe el timbre)_

Amu: eh ya toco el timbre vámonos o llegaremos tarde- decía mientras tomaba de la mano a Nagihiko…y el se había puesto tan nervioso que no sabía si apretarle un poco mas la mano o si soltarla o cualquier cosa..

_(La cuestión es que llegaron a tiempo a clases...)_

Amu: que me abra querido decir justo antes de que lo interrumpa el timbre?…y que abra querido decir con que si yo iba al campamento él también iba?- decía en su mente

Amu: parece que yo le importo mucho… bueno a fin y al cabo soy la mejor amiga de su hermana… bueno yo también lo quiero mucho siempre está ahí para cuando lo necesito… yo le debo mucho a él… y (Hinamori-san)

Profesor: Hinamori-san usted está atendiendo a la clase

Amu: eh…yo..

Profesor: por favor preste atención que no voy a explicar dos veces

Amu: si profesor…- Nagihiko le pasa un papelito a Amu que decía _"si no entiendes algo yo te lo puedo explicar… así que no te preocupes"._

Amu: al leer esto no supe en que pensar… estaba pasando por varios sentimientos, pero el sentimiento que mas "sentí" fue uno en el pecho y esas mariposas en la panza era un sentimiento tan cálido y puro que broto una enorme sonrisa de mi boca lo mire y le afirme con la cabeza-( todo esto pensaba Amu)

*al final del día…

Nagihiko: nubes

Amu: que?

Nagihiko: que al parecer los dos estuvimos en las nubes hoy

Amu: S… si es cierto – dice sonrojada

Amu: entendiste los ejercicios de matemática

Nagihiko: si por que?

Amu: pues yo no

Nagihiko: bueno es por que estuviste en las nubes…

Amu: si, si en las nubes

Nagihiko: recuerdas lo que te puese en el papel que te pace

Amu: sip… por eso necesito que me ayudes

Nagihiko: mmm… que te parece en tu casa mañana

Amu: esta bien… después de clases

Rima: que pasa mañana después de clases

Amu: ¡Rima me asustaste!

Nagihiko: enserio de donde apareces!...

Amu: acaso te tele transportas o que

Nagihiko: no para mi es que es tan pitufo que no la vemos

Rima: a que te refieres con "tan pitufo"

Nagihiko: por lo enano y lo azul

Rima: pero yo no soy azul

Nagihiko: estas admitiendo que eres enana

Rima: ya cállate

Nagihiko: jaja… te pareces al pitufo gruñón

Rima: no soy ningún pitufo gruñón

Nagihiko: pero si enana

Rima: Amu- chan dile que se calle

Amu. Oigan los dos… no hagan espectáculos en la calle por favor… la gente nos mira al pasar

Rima: pero si el empezó

Nagihiko: no mentira fue ella – dice imitando la voz de Rima

Rima: Amu- grita como una chiquilla

Nagihiko: esta bien, esta bien ya no te molesto más

Nagihiko: nos vemos mañana Amu-chan… adiós pitufo-chan

Rima: cállate!

Amu: ya paren los dos!

Dia: Amu-chan ya cálmate

Amu: pero no me calmes a mi calma a Rima que se puso a gritar en la calle

Miki: pero te ves alterada

Amu: no es que estoy alterada es que la gente…

Ran: no te preocupes un cambio de personalidad y asunto resuelto

Amu: NOOO

_Fin del Capitulo __3_

_**perdon si me tarde un poco en subir el cap 3 es la escuela... bueno prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo cap.( mil disculpas)**_


End file.
